CROSS REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATION
This application claims priority based upon my prior copending Provisional Application Ser. No. 60/054,027, filed Jul. 28, 1997.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to chairs, and, more particularly to rocking chairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rocking chairs having bowl-shaped bases are well known in the art. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to rocking chairs having bowl-shaped bases, and the following U. S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,070, 4,084,273, and 4,141,588. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,070 discloses a rocking chair which has a bowl-shaped base. The seat portion is located at the periphery of circumference of the bowl-shaped base. As a result, if only one person is seated on the seat portion in the rocking chair, it would be difficult for the seated person to spin the rocking chair smoothly. To provide for smooth spinning of the rocking chair, it would be desirable if a seat portion were not located at the circumference of the rocking chair.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,273 discloses a rocking chair which has a bowl-shaped base wherein a seat portion is not attached to a special back portion to form a chair having both a seat portion and a back portion. For comfort of the person seated on the seat portion, it would be desirable if a rocking chair having a bowl-shaped base were provided which has a special back portion attached to the seat portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,588 discloses a rocking chair having a bowl-shaped base. An axis of symmetry for the bowl-shaped base passes through an edge portion of the seat. However, to promote a different spinning effect, it would be desirable if a rocking chair having a bowl-shaped base were provided which has an axis of symmetry which passes through both the bowl-shaped base and the seat portion.
As a matter of interest, U.S. Pat. No. 3,893,731 discloses a chair having a seat portion and a back portion; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,960 discloses a rocking chair which does not include a bowl-shaped base.
Still other features would be desirable in a rocking chair apparatus. For example, it would be desirable if a rocking chair having a bowl-shaped base were provided with a cushioned seat portion and a cushioned back portion. Also, to provide added stability, it would be desirable if a rocking chair having a bowl-shaped base were provided which includes ballast weight. In addition, to add to spinning control and to a feeling of security of a person seated in the rocking chair device, it would be desirable if handles were present on the bowl-shaped base.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use rocking chairs which have bowl-shaped bases, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a rocking chair apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) has a seat portion which is not located only at the circumference of the rocking chair; (2) has a special back portion attached to the seat portion; (3) has an axis of symmetry which passes through both the bowl-shaped base and the seat portion; (4) includes a cushioned seat portion and a cushioned back portion; (5) includes ballast weight; and (6) includes handles on the bowl-shaped base. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique rocking chair apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.